Godzilla (NECA)
Godzilla is a series of figures made by NECA. Each NECA figure stands over 6 inches tall, with a head-to-tail measurement of over 12 inches long. They are very detailed and have nearly 30 points of articulation. WizKids, a company from NECA, has also made mini-figures. 2014 releases Godzilla (2014) NECA's 2014 Godzilla figures come in two sizes. One is 6 inches tall and began shipping on May 16th.NECA shipping calender The other is 12 inches tall, features more articulation, sound effects and was released in July 2014.NECA's Twitter page-12" release date 6" tall (12" length) figure NECA Godzilla 2014 12-Inch Painted 5.jpg|6" Godzilla 2014 NECA Godzilla 2014 12-Inch Painted 3.jpg NECA Godzilla 2014 12-Inch Painted 2.jpg NECA Godzilla 2014 12-Inch Painted 4.jpg NECA Godzilla 2014 12-Inch Painted 1.jpg Toy--godzilla-neca- 1280.jpg|NECA promotional photos Toy--godzilla-neca- 1281.jpg Toy--godzilla-neca- 1285.jpg Toy--godzilla-neca- 1282.jpg Toy--godzilla-neca- 1283.jpg Toy--godzilla-neca- 1286.jpg Toy--godzilla-neca- 1287.jpg NECA_Godzilla_Packaging.jpg 12" tall (24" length) figure NECA Godzilla 2014 Non-Painted 5.jpg|12" Godzilla 2014 (Non-Painted) NECA Godzilla 2014 Non-Painted 4.jpg NECA Godzilla 2014 Non-Painted 3.jpg NECA Godzilla 2014 Non-Painted 2.jpg NECA Godzilla 2014 Non-Painted 1.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 01.jpg|12" Godzilla (2014) (Painted) NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 02.jpg Godzilla 24 tall painted.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 04.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 05.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 06.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 07.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 08.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 09.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 11.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 12.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 13.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 14.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 15.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 16.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 17.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) 18.jpg NECA Godzilla (12-inch) Box.JPG Godzilla (1994) NECA's Godzilla (1994) is the second figure in the line. NECA_Godzilla_1994.jpg|Godzilla 1994 10384599_670827559669526_1960306753025761325_n.jpg 10523669_10152503139316858_395029246904725364_n.jpg NECA_Godzilla_1994_Package.jpg Godzilla (1984) Godzilla (1984) is the third figure in the line. Fan response to initial sculpts of the figure having a small head lead to a reworking of the figure to become more screen accurate. Godzilla1984 neca 03.jpg|Prototype Godzilla1984 neca 02.jpg|Prototype Godzilla1984 neca 01.jpg|Prototype 10509495_767610256634695_4166632729269766008_n.jpg|Prototype head re-sculpt 10522449_10152433139772949_2773137035729161074_n.jpg|Prototype 1408030026806.png|Updated sculpt 1408029812087.png|Updated sculpt NECA_Godzilla_1984.jpg|Updated sculpt NECA Godzilla 1984 Package.jpg 2015 releases Burning Godzilla Burning Godzilla is the fourth figure in the line. It was scheduled to be released in January of 2015, but did not finally see release until early March. NECA Burning Godzilla 1.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 2.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 1995 1.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 1995 2.jpg NECA Burning Godzilla 1995 3.jpg NECA_Burning_Godzilla_Package.jpg Godzilla (1954) Godzilla (1954) was the fifth figure in the line. It was originally scheduled for a spring 2015 release, but was pushed back to September, with the release of the Video Game Godzilla figure being pushed up before it. NECA Godzilla 1954 1.jpg NECA Godzilla 1954 2.jpg NECA G54 Prototype 1.jpg|Prototype NECA G54 Prototype 2.jpg|Prototype NECA G54 Prototype 3.jpg|Prototype NECA G54 Prototype 4.jpg|Prototype NECA G54 Prototype 5.jpg|Prototype NECA G54 Prototype 6.jpg|Prototype NECA G54 Prototype 7.jpg|Prototype NECA Godzilla 1954 Toy Fair.jpg|Godzilla 1954 on display at Toy Fair 2015 NECA G54 1.jpg NECA G54 2.jpg NECA G54 3.jpg NECA G54 4.jpg NECA G54 5.jpg Classic Video Game Appearance Godzilla Classic Video Game Appearance Godzilla is the sixth figure in the line, representing Godzilla as he appeared in the 1988 Nintendo Entertainment System game Godzilla: Monster of Monsters. It was announced at Toy Fair 2015. It is partially made from the mold of the Godzilla (1984) figure, but features new dorsal plates and a light blue color scheme with some pixels painted on its body, to match Godzilla's sprite in the game. It began shipping on June 25, 2015. , Godzilla stands over 6″ tall and is nearly 12” long, with over 30 points of articulation (including bendable tail) and all new dorsal plates to match his in-game silhouette. Stylized paint deco reproduces the video game’s pixilated look. The figure comes in special window box packaging inspired by the classic video game cartridge box.|Description}} NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance Pic 1.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance Pic 2.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance Pic 3.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance Pic 4.jpg 2016 releases Godzilla (2001) On February 13, 2016, NECA revealed images of an unpainted prototype Godzilla (2001) figure, which was to be showcased later at Toy Fair. On March 9, 2016, Toho Kingdom posted official pictures of the finished figure on Twitter.@NECA_TOYS GREAT job on this figure! EXCELLENT!@NECA_TOYS Godzilla 2001 figure! 6 inches tall and over 12 inches long The figure was originally scheduled for a July 2016 release, but was pushed back to October.Godzilla – 12″ Head-to-Tail Action Figure – 2001 Godzilla - NECAOnline NECAMK.jpeg|Unpainted prototype NECA GMK Godzilla 1.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla 2.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla 3.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla 4.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla 5.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla 6.jpg NECA GMK Godzilla 7.jpg 2017 releases Shin Godzilla A figure of Godzilla based on his appearance in Shin Godzilla was released in May, 2017. The figure features a wide range of motion, including the tail. NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - Prototype - 00002.jpg|Prototype banner NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - Prototype - 00001.jpg|Unpainted prototype NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - 00001.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - 00002.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - 00003.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - 00004.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - 00005.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - 00006.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla - 00007.jpg Godzilla 2001 (Atomic Blast) A new incarnation of the 2001 Godzilla was released in August, 2017. The figure sported a new set of paint applications, and a removable atomic blast effect piece. NECA six inch - Godzilla 2001 - 00001.jpg NECA six inch - Godzilla 2001 - 00002.jpg NECA six inch - Godzilla 2001 - 00003.jpg NECA six inch - Godzilla 2001 - 00004.jpg NECA six inch - Godzilla 2001 - 00005.jpg NECA six inch - Godzilla 2001 - 00006.jpg NECA six inch - Godzilla 2001 - 00007.jpg 2018 releases Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) An atomic blast version of Shin Godzilla, featuring a newly repainted mold and atomic breath accessory pieces is slated for a November, 2018 release. NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00001.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00002.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00003.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00004.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00005.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00006.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00007.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00008.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00009.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00010.jpg NECA six inch - Shin Godzilla (Atomic Blast) - 00011.jpg Future releases NECA confirmed via Twitter that they have three more Godzilla figures awaiting release that have yet to be revealed. NECA also confirmed on Twitter that they have created a prototype Godzilla (2014) figure featuring translucent blue , but Toho has not yet approved it."@kaijudestroyer: @NECA_TOYS any chance you do a repainted G14 with blue traslucent spines? I'd buy it in a heartbeat." Prototyped. Another thing TOHO hasn't approved On January 14, 2016, NECA confirmed via their Twitter page that a new Godzilla figure would be revealed at Toy Fair 2016 in February."@zilla92: @NECA_TOYS what's the latest on the #Godzilla line ? Any info?" new figure to be shown at TF next month They also revealed that they hoped to release at least three new Godzilla figures in 2016, and maybe more if there was enough time and Toho approved them."@zilla92: @NECA_TOYS fantastic news! Can't wait to add the next one to the collection. Have them all so far!" thanks, hoping at least 3 this year, maybe more if time and TOHO permits On January 19, NECA confirmed that the upcoming figure to be revealed at Toy Fair would not be based on a Godzilla design from the 1960s."@sasquatch4206: @NECA_TOYS can you at least give us a hint to if the godzilla you'll be showing at toy fair will be from the 60's or not?" not The figure to be revealed at Toy Fair was later shown to be Godzilla 2001. On May 7, NECA reiterated via Twitter that more Godzilla figures in the line would be coming after Godzilla 2001."@MaxGoji: Hey @NECA_TOYS , what's happening with the Godzilla line right now? You guys haven't announced anything since Godzilla 2001 was unveiled." more are coming Scrapped figures According to the official NECA Twitter page, figures for Ghost Godzilla, the Marvel Godzilla, and the Hanna-Barbera Godzilla were considered and suggested to Toho, who refused the ideas.“@splicefree: @NECA_TOYS damn, dude. What a bummer.” Tell me about it, same w HB version & Ghost Version. All shot down at concept stage“@RAAM22: @NECA_TOYS @splicefree Ghost Godzilla?” Right. No can do per TOHO NECA_Ghost_Godzilla_Marvel_Godzilla_and_Hanna-Barbera_Godzilla_scrapped_Twitter.png Minifigures Series One Godzilla_2014_Merchandise_-_Toys_-_Wiz_Kids_2-Inch_Mini_Figures.jpg|Godzilla and Godzilla 2014 foil packs Godzilla_2014_Merchandise_-_Toys_-_Wiz_Kids_2-Inch_Mini_Figures_2.jpg|All 10 Series 1 mini-figures Body Knockers Godzilla, based off the ShodaiGoji, appears in NECA's Body Knockers line. NECA_Godzilla_Body_Knocker.png Gallery NECA Godzilla (6-inch) and NECA Godzilla (12-inch) Comparison 01.jpg|Size Comparison Between the 6-inch Godzilla 2014 and 12-inch Godzilla 2014 figures NECA Godzilla (6-inch) and NECA Godzilla (12-inch) Comparison 02.jpg NECA_Godzillas.jpg Tail_Insert_Instructions-full.jpg|Instructions of how to safely attach the Godzilla 2014 12-inch figure's tail NECA G54, G84, and G95.jpg|Godzilla 1954, Godzilla 1984, and Burning Godzilla on display at New York Comic Con 2014 NECA NES Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla Video Game Appearance on display at Toy Fair 2015 NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance 1.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Appearance 2.jpg NECA Godzilla Video Game Apperance 3.jpg NECA_Godzilla_Promo_Banner.jpg References Category:Toy Lines